In The Arms Of A Samurai
by BrokenPromises2
Summary: Bulma dreams of a strangely mysterious Samurai Warior and meets him soon thereafter. Falling head over heels in love is the easy part. How will Bulma react to the news of Vegeta's past? Please read and Review! Ja!
1. Default Chapter

She didnt realize that she had let herself fall asleep until the endless field of Chrysanthemum's met her sight. Bulma reprimanded herself in her subconcious mind for allowing Chichi to startle her with nightly horror stories of ancestors past and keeping her up all through the late hours. The field before her calmed her though, the vision bringing back warm and welcome memories of her happy childhood on her father's rice farm.  
  
The flower's soft petals and leaves would brush against her skin faintly as she ran though the fields wild and freely,back at a time when her only worries were what game she would play the next day or if she should finally tell on Chichi for harassing the neighbors pesky cat and blaming it on Bulma.  
  
Faintly wondering why a lost memory would visit her many,many years later, she glanced up at the sky; Tried to think hard if the sky above was blue in her dream or if it was even colored. Bulma knew it was blue, dreamt it was blue, knew that she always dreamed in color, despite every one else's wariness to the thought. She refused to think that in her lone and private sanctuary of her mind, where she was free to be what she wanted to be when she wanted to be was robbed of the simple luxury of blissful hues.  
  
She blinked slowly now, aware of her teal colored hair as it whipped her face softly as the breeze in her dream ruffled past her and swayed the early blooming flowers ahead of her.  
  
But she sensed something. Something was wrong with her paradise and Bulma felt the tightening of her chest as she searched quickly around her, confused because she saw nothing across those endless fields other than the Chrysanthemum buds blowing violently in the now turbulent wind.  
  
Grasping her loose hair in one hand and sheilding her eyes against the wind, she saw him. He was alone, standing silently and proudly against the backdrop of the blowing fields. His sword by his waist sheathed, the Samurai stood with a hand on his hip and the other grasping the hilt of the weapon. Bulma would have moved, would have called out to him, but her eyes soon glued to his face. The angular and cold onyx colored eyes held her attention at bay, with two powerful eyebrows crowning the stone like orbs, she was mesmorized. Dead of night colored hair flaired up above his head, flying wildly in the wind resembled fire and fierce flames.  
  
Opening her mouth to form the words, she stopped. A wide hole from the ground underneath him opened up suddenly, and his stoic eyes widened in surprise as he was caught unprepared.  
  
She never heard him yell as he tumbled down into the dark abyss. The gorgeous stranger in her dreams disappearing just as quickly as he had appeared. And suddenly, maliciously, she wished she was able to hear the sound of his voice as he fell through the deep, dark holes of her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma woke up in a cold sweat, the cotton and lace nightgown she wore stuck to her skin as she flipped the bedsheets off of her and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her riding gear waited for her draped across a wooden chair adjacent to her bed as she hastily threw it on and reached for a dry wool blanket, stuffing it into a large messenger bag she had bought the night before at the market and running out the door.  
  
Ignoring the loud noises she made and the possible consequences of waking up everyone else at the farm, Bulma ran as fast as she could towards the stables. She remembered that she didnt even put on any slippers as her bare feet pounded against the wet and muddy dirt floor of the wooden stable house.  
  
The sleeping horses awoke from Bulma's violent noises as she untied a black mare from her stable, tied a saddle across her back and jumped on. " Come on, girl." She cooed softly but quickly, leaning forward and whispered into the horses ear. As if understanding, the mare reared back on two legs, whined and sprinted out the farm gates to the dark forest to look for Bulma's stranger.  
  
' He's out there.' She thought,tensely grasping the reigns in her hands. ' I dont know who he is, but he's in trouble and I have to help him.' She cursed out loud as the storming clouds above her split open and the pouring rain pelted her thin outfit.  
  
Her vision was blurred, the darkness of the early morning and severe rainfall prevented Bulma from seeing any farther than twenty feet ahead of her. Around her, the overgrown branches struck her as she quickly rode passed them, her skirt's hem occasionally getting trapped within the trees grasping fingers. Underneath her, she felt the mare's anticipation and nervousness;Suddenly realizing that she must search for the beautiful stranger and find him quick before the horse tires out from exhaustion.  
  
Bulma slowed down the mare's running to a quick gait, the downpour dwindling down to a light drizzle. Touching her tangled and drenched hair, she looked at it in contempt. It would be difficult to brush out the tangles after it dried and frizzed up, her then teal colored hair turned a dark hunter green with the moisture. Sighing and rolling her eyes to herself, she began to wonder if she really felt that some one needed her help or if she was too caught up in the dream to think straight.  
  
Seeing nothing, Bulma shrugged her shoulders and prepared to turn the mare around, begining to think of a good excuse to explain for running out unexpectedly and coming home drenched in the middle of the night. Except, the mare wouldnt turn.  
  
Suddenly tired and impatient, Bulma urged the mare on but to no avail. 'The damned horse wont move!' She nudged the horse on the sides, pulling at the reigns and trying unsuccessfully to head back home, until she saw it.  
  
The horse had seen him, refusing to move until her master went further to investigate. Bulma hesitated, focusing on the point of where she spotted the stranger in her dreams. He lay unconcious in a deep pit, flooded with overgrown weeds and fallen branches. His hair matted with dried blood, the fallen dried leaves entangled in his firey hair.  
  
" Oh dear God," Scrambling down from her saddle and carefully avoiding the jutting branches, Bulma approached the sunken pit with caution. " Uh... H-Hello?" Flicking back stray stands of hair behind her ear, she stood on the edge of the pit, looking down on the pathetic creature.  
  
" Are you even alive down there?!" She yelled out, morbidly wondering wether this would end up being her first time she ever saw a dead man, or a dead body for that matter. " Oh geez, why do I have to....." She left off, too occupied to finish the sentence.  
  
Looking around her, Bulma snapped off an offending branch from a nearby tree and freeing it of any stray leaves and reached over to the wounded and possibly dead man. She poked the stick into the appearently Samurai's arm, but to no response. Poking him in the head didnt do anything either, she noticed glumly.  
  
Finally jutting him in the injured ribs, she jumped back suddenly and dropped the branch back in surprise when the man released a gurgled moan. " Oh crap! You ARE alive!" Looking down the pit, she realized something." Oh gosh, I REALLY dont want to go down there......" She whined.  
  
Nevertheless, the courageous Bulma stepped ever so carefully into the densely filled pit next to him, refusing to retch when something wet and frigid stuck to her bare foot and seeped through between her toes.  
  
Although Bulma knew the man from her dreams couldnt have been more than five inches taller than her, he weighed heavily and she had a tough time pulling him up from the entangled vines of the pit to setting him atop her mare. Soaked to the skin with rain and blood, Bulma reached into her discarded messenger bag and covered the Samurai with the dry blanket. Choosing to walk along beside the horse, Bulma kept an eye on the fragile breathing of her newly rescued victim, occasionally wiping away blood stains from his wounded temple.  
  
"Hang on, my Samurai. We're almost home." 


	2. I bet you say that to all the pretty tem...

Chichi tried to hold in a yawn as she stepped out through from the wooden Chikyuu City Temple doors to the front porch, right hand holding up the extra long folds of her skirt. The simple though irritatingly long priestess kimono dragged along the floor as Chichi bent over to pick up the large bundle of newly donated clothes that laid along the porch railing, the rough woolen pouch scratching her arms as she held it against her chest to search of its contents.  
  
Pulling out a ripped and tattered cloth from the pouch, she growled." A rag?!? What do these people think, that we're a garbage disposal??"  
  
Chichi shook her head angrily, throwing the rag down to the floor, intenting to use it as a cleaning rag. Kicking the rag away from her grumpily, Chichi turned to return inside the temple when the far off sound of a horse caught her attention.  
  
' Pilgrims so early in the morning?' Chichi snorted to herself. ' Not one's THAT religious enough.........'  
  
Out of the early dawn fog, the ghostly form of a limping black horse materialized out of the morning darkness, the lithe form of a severely drenched woman accompaning the dark mare. Chichi knitted her eyebrows in concentration. The form of the horse was familiar, the woman even more so. The realization hit her quickly as the strange woman neared.  
  
Dropping the morning's donations thoughtlessly, she ran down the temple's front steps towards her. " Bulma? Dear gracious woman, whats wrong with you!" Bulma looked up tiredly at her childhood friend, the crooked smile didnt reach her exhausted eyes. " What in hell made you ride out so early in the morn-" Her sentence was choked off suddenly, her attention focusing on the limp form lying on the mare's back.  
  
" Before you say anything, he's NOT dead." Bulma tiredly passed by Chichi, who was still stunned by the unmoving form.  
  
" Who is he?" Chichi turned, expecting an answer. Instead, watched quietly as Bulma disappeared within the temple doors. Turning back to the lone figure passed out on the mare, Chichi creeped to the hooded stranger, lifting up the blanket to get a better view of Bulma's new 'friend'.  
  
Chichi curled her lip in disgust at the sight of the dired blood and dropped the blanket over him again. " Man, you ugly."  
  
" I suggest you dont say that," Bulma replied as she came back out into the porch, carrying out extra set of blankets in her arms. " You never know if he can still hear you."  
  
" You want me to get Yamcha?" Chichi asked, " We have a spare bed in the back that he can lay in........ " Chichi took another look underneath the blanket at the man's wounds once more. " And we need to get him stiched up quick, those types of injuries tend to scar severely."  
  
Bulma looked up from wiping away more blood dripping down from her charge's temple. " Um, yeah. The sooner the better."  
  
Chichi calmly walked up the front steps and stood at the doorway into the temple. " YYYYAAAAMMMCCCHHHHAAAA!!!!! Get your butt out here on the double, Mister!!" Her scream rattled the walls as inside, deep within the temple, a mna's frightened groan rang out.  
  
Running outside, the scar-faced temple assistant that was Yamcha, stood crouched in front of Chichi, trying to catch his breath. " Im here *breath* I'm*breath* here...."  
  
" Stop acting so stupid and help us get this man into the back room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside, half-hour after arriving from the woods into Chichi's temple, Bulma sat beside the wooden cot holding her strange dream man. He gradually began to gain conciousness, but every time Bulma tried to ask him a question about himself, he would always sink back into black oblivion for another few minutes.  
  
" Hand me the basin would you, you changed the water right?"  
  
Chichi walked from across the back room, the wooden jug she held to her chest filled with water splashed with every step. " Of course, of course. You know you should at least change your clothes before he wakes up." She smiled ruefully and raised her eyebrows mischieviously at her teal headed friend. " It would be totally inappropriate for you to be seen in that nighty by a total stranger."  
  
Bulma blushed, and wrapped herself in a simple burgandy kimono lined with an almost tanned colored slip that Chichi handed to her, and sat back down by his side. She had wrapped up his ribs previously, enlisting the help of Yamcha to help hold him up. He had awoken once then, cursing his head off at the pain.  
  
" You know, I'm afraid that sleeping tea I've given him worked a little too well." Bulma replied offhandedly as she prepared another roll of bandages, preparing to work on salvaging his left arm. " I would like to talk to him before the day ends."  
  
" Who knows, maybe you will." Chichi opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a strong knock on the front doors, following someone calling out. A man perhaps. Chichi rolled her eyes. " I'll get it."  
  
Being left alone once again with the man caught Bulma off guard, she didnt know what to think about him. Threading a needle with animal sinew, Bulma sterilized it by running it across the lit flame of a candle nearby. Unknown to Bulma, the man lifted a groggy eyelid at the smell of burning metal and animal flesh.  
  
He watched silently at her tender handling of his injured wrist before speaking. " Sinew is quite a strange medical equipment. Are you sure you're experienced enough to handle this?"  
  
Bulma looked up quickly, her questioning gaze turning into a smile. " You're awake......finally. Welcome to the land of the living, stranger."  
  
" Well?" He ignored her and looked from her to the needle and thread then back to her.  
  
" Yes, Animal sinew is tenfold more beneficial for allowing the skin to heal naturally. Besides, it minimizes scarring."  
  
Vegeta turned his head away on the pillow, " Scars won in battle should not be hidden, woman."  
  
" You didnt exactly win these scars in battle though, did you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
" You ask too many questions. Shut your lid for a while, it would do us both a lot of good." His lip curled into a smirk as he settled further down into the pillowed cot. Bulma couldn't help but laugh out loud in amusement. The man in front of her had spunk, the kind of pompus "stick up the ass" personality that she absolutely detested in people, but evidently found it becoming and fitting to the arrogant, wounded soldier.  
  
" Your charming personality absolutely astounds me, stranger. I can tell you're a complete social butterfly." Bulma retorted sarcastically as she motioned to him. " Come on, sit up. I need to check your bandages, I think your ribs are healing on schedule."  
  
Clutching his doubly large hands in her petite ones, Bulma helped him up into a sitting up position and propped him up with three thick, full sized pillows. "As does your repulsive looks astound ME. I've never seen anyone so horrendous before."  
  
Stiffning up in offense, she glared daggers at him. 'What a jerk! I rescue him and this is how he repays me?!' As he opened his robe for her to take a look at the bandages around his chest, Bulma took the opportunity to take her victim's nipple in her fingers and gave it a firm pinch and twist. He yelped in defense, smacking her hand away.  
  
" I'm sure that you tell that to all the pretty temple maidens you meet, dont you honey?" She growled lowly at him, Bulma's teeth clenched together in anger, slightly insulted." Now behave before I stab you with the needle."  
  
The somewhat violated and aggitated Samurai sat scowling in silence, angry that he had to put up with an annoying onna, loud as hell, too. " Maybe if you wouldnt provoke me, woman, I would think about behaving for you!" He glared down at her, burrowed his eyebrows in anger when she ignored him, her focus soley on his now unbound chest and the dimming bruises on his ribs.  
  
" What do they call you here, Onna?" He asked finally, bored with the silence and the sound of his own thoughts in his mind.  
  
She looked up from checking and changing the bounded bandages to gaze at him nearly eye to eye and smirked." Bulma, daughter and future heir to the Briefs inheiritance." Bulma moved on from his chest to his still open wounded forearm,proceeding to wrap it in fresh and new white bandages. "And what may people call you, stranger?"  
  
For the life of her, Bulma could swear that he puffed up his chest proudly and she had to look away to avoid laughing in his face." I am Vegeta, general of war to the Yamamoto clan, the largest and invincible band of militia known to Japanese history."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened with realization." What?!? Are you serious?! You're associated with the Yama-"  
  
Bulma's sentence died in her throat with the sudden burst of Chichi walking into the room, her expression showing that she was pissed. " There is a soldier outside wishing-no, pleading- to speak with Vegeta." Chichi finally looked over to Vegeta lying in the cot who stared at her menacingly. " I suppose that would be you?"  
  
Vegeta tensed, his hand instictively reaching to his waist where his steel curved edge sword and dagger should have been and cursed loudly when he didnt find them. " Damn it, Onna! Where did you put my weapons?!"  
  
Suddenly blank for a moment, Bulma stuttered, glancing around the room for the requested weapon." Um, they're over there, by the fire place...... Why, what's wrong?"  
  
Limping quickly off the cot,and holding a hand against his ribs to push against the pain, Vegeta stalked over to the fire place. Removing two weapons from their resting place against the screened fire railing, he again hopped awkwardly to Chichi. " What ever you do woman, dont let any one in! " He whispered harshly, pushing her out towards the door, but she would not budge.  
  
"But I already told him to come in.... He know's your inside with us! What's going on here?"  
  
" Oh, Shit....." He cursed, more frustrated with Chichi and his slowness thanks to his injuries instead of frightened.Hiding behind the large and thick wooden door of the back room, he held his sword ready to attack upon entrance.  
  
" Yeah, um. Hello?" A voice rang out from outside the door in the hallway of the Temple. Bulma stood helpless, watching and wondering wether she should warn the oncoming soldier about Vegeta's secret ambush from behind the door. " Miss?? Where did you run off too? I kinda lost you Ma'am......"  
  
Bulma could tell from Chichi's face and breathing that she was going to hyperventilate; and soon. Glancing back at the door, the uniformed Samurai warrior walked in through the door. He had no time to say a word before he was pounced on suddenly from behind from Vegeta, dagger poised ready to slice his throat.  
  
Some where , inside the back room, Chichi shrieked and fainted. 


End file.
